culturefandomcom-20200222-history
October 10
October 10 is the 283rd day of the year (284th in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 82 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Monday, Wednesday or Saturday (58 in 400 years each) than on Thursday or Friday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Tuesday or Sunday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 References 6 External links Events 680 – Battle of Karbala: Husayn ibn Ali, the grandson of the Islamic prophet, Muhammad, is decapitated by forces under Caliph Yazid I. This is commemorated by Muslims as Aashurah. 732 – Battle of Tours: Near Poitiers, France, the leader of the Franks, Charles Martel and his men, defeat a large army of Moors, stopping the Muslims from spreading into Western Europe. The governor of Córdoba, Abdul Rahman Al Ghafiqi, is killed during the battle. 1471 – Battle of Brunkeberg in Stockholm: Sten Sture the Elder, the Regent of Sweden, with the help of farmers and miners, repels an attack by King Christian I of Denmark. 1575 – Battle of Dormans: Roman Catholic forces under Henry I, Duke of Guise defeat the Protestants, capturing Philippe de Mornay among others. 1580 – Over 600 papal troops land at Dún an Óir, Ireland to support a rebellion. 1582 – Because of the implementation of the Gregorian calendar this day does not exist in this year in Italy, Poland, Portugal and Spain. 1631 – An Electorate of Saxony army takes over Prague. 1760 – In a treaty with the Dutch colonial authorities, the Ndyuka people of Suriname – descended from escaped slaves – gain territorial autonomy. 1780 – The Great Hurricane of 1780 kills 20,000–30,000 in the Caribbean. 1845 – In Annapolis, Maryland, the Naval School (later renamed the United States Naval Academy) opens with 50 midshipman students and seven professors. 1846 – Triton, the largest moon of the planet Neptune, is discovered by English astronomer William Lassell. 1868 – Carlos Céspedes issues the Grito de Yara from his plantation, La Demajagua, proclaiming Cuba's independence 1871 – The Great Chicago Fire: Chicago burns after a barn accident. The fire lasts from October 8 to October 10. 1897 – German chemist Felix Hoffmann discovers an improved way of synthesizing acetylsalicylic acid (aspirin). 1903 – The Women's Social and Political Union was founded by Emmeline Pankhurst 1911 – The Wuchang Uprising leads to the demise of the Qing dynasty, the last Imperial court in China, and the founding of the Republic of China. 1913 – United States President Woodrow Wilson triggers the explosion of the Gamboa Dike thus ending construction on the Panama Canal. 1920 – The Carinthian plebiscite determines that the larger part of the Duchy of Carinthia should remain part of Austria. 1928 – Chiang Kai-shek becomes Chairman of the Republic of China. 1933 – United Airlines Boeing 247 mid-air explosion: A United Airlines Boeing 247 is destroyed by sabotage, the first such proven case in the history of commercial aviation. 1935 – A coup d'état by the royalist leadership of the Greek Armed Forces takes place in Athens. It overthrows the government of Panagis Tsaldaris and establishes a regency under Georgios Kondylis, effectively ending the Second Hellenic Republic. 1938 – The Munich Agreement cedes the Sudetenland to Nazi Germany. 1942 – The Soviet Union establishes diplomatic relations with Australia. 1943 – Double Tenth incident in Japanese-controlled Singapore 1945 – The Chinese Communist Party and the Kuomintang signed a principle agreement in Chongqing about the future of post-war China. Later, the pact is commonly referred to as the Double Tenth Agreement. 1953 – Mutual Defense Treaty Between the United States and the Republic of Korea is concluded in Washington, D.C. 1957 – U.S. President Dwight D. Eisenhower apologizes to the finance minister of Ghana, Komla Agbeli Gbedemah, after he is refused service in a Dover, Delaware restaurant. 1957 – The Windscale fire in Cumbria, U.K. is the world's first major nuclear accident. 1963 – France cedes control of the Bizerte naval base to Tunisia. 1963 – The Partial Nuclear Test Ban Treaty comes into effect. 1964 – The opening ceremony of the 1964 Summer Olympics in Tokyo, Japan, is broadcast live in the first Olympic telecast relayed by geostationary communication satellite. 1967 – The Outer Space Treaty, signed on January 27 by more than sixty nations, comes into force. 1970 – Fiji becomes independent. 1970 – In Montreal, a national crisis hits Canada when Quebec Vice-Premier and Minister of Labour Pierre Laporte becomes the second statesman kidnapped by members of the FLQ terrorist group. 1971 – Sold, dismantled and moved to the United States, London Bridge reopens in Lake Havasu City, Arizona. 1973 – Vice President of the United States Spiro Agnew resigns after being charged with evasion of federal income tax. 1975 – Papua New Guinea joins the United Nations. 1980 – The 7.1 Mw El Asnam earthquake shakes northern Algeria with a maximum Mercalli intensity of X (Extreme); at least 2,633 people were killed and 8,369 were injured. 1980 – FMLN is founded in El Salvador. 1985 – United States Navy F-14 fighter jets intercept an Egyptian plane carrying the hijackers of the Achille Lauro cruise ship, and force it to land at a NATO base in Sigonella, Sicily where they are arrested. 1986 – The 5.7 Mw San Salvador earthquake shook San Salvador, El Salvador with a maximum Mercalli intensity of IX (Violent). Up to 1,500 people were killed. 1997 – An Austral Airlines DC-9-32 crashes and explodes near Nuevo Berlin, Uruguay, killing 74. 1998 – A Lignes Aériennes Congolaises Boeing 727 is shot down by rebels in Kindu, Democratic Republic of the Congo, killing 41 people. 2009 – Armenia and Turkey sign protocols in Zurich, Switzerland to open their borders. 2010 – The Netherlands Antilles are dissolved as a country. 2015 – Twin bomb blasts in the Turkish capital Ankara near the main train station leave at least 102 people dead and over 400 wounded. Births 867 – Li Siyuan, Chinese emperor (d. 933) 1344 – Mary of Waltham, duchess of Brittany (d. 1361) 1465 – Selim I, Ottoman sultan (d. 1520) 1567 – Infanta Catherine Michelle of Spain (d. 1597) 1599 – Étienne Moulinié, French composer and director (d. 1676) 1656 – Nicolas de Largillière, French painter and academic (d. 1746) 1669 – Johann Nicolaus Bach, German organist and composer (d. 1753) 1678 – John Campbell, 2nd Duke of Argyll, Scottish colonel and politician, Lord High Commissioner to the Parliament of Scotland (d. 1743) 1684 – Jean-Antoine Watteau, French painter (d. 1721) 1700 – Lambert-Sigisbert Adam, French sculptor and illustrator (d. 1759) 1731 – Henry Cavendish, French-English chemist, physicist, and philosopher (d. 1810) 1780 – John Abercrombie, Scottish physician and philosopher (d. 1844) 1794 – William Whiting Boardman, American judge and politician (d. 1871) 1813 – Giuseppe Verdi, Italian composer and philanthropist (d. 1901) 1819 – Heinrich Joseph Dominicus Denzinger, German theologian and author (d. 1883) 1825 – Paul Kruger, South African soldier and politician, 5th President of the South African Republic (d. 1904) 1828 – Samuel J. Randall, American captain, lawyer and politician, 33rd Speaker of the United States House of Representatives (d. 1890) 1830 – Isabella II of Spain (d. 1904) 1834 – Aleksis Kivi, Finnish author and playwright (d. 1872) 1837 – Robert Gould Shaw, American colonel (d. 1863) 1858 – Maurice Prendergast, American painter and academic (d. 1924) 1861 – Fridtjof Nansen, Norwegian explorer, scientist, and humanitarian, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1930) 1863 – Helen Dunbar, American actress (d. 1933) 1864 – T. Frank Appleby, American businessman and politician (d. 1924) 1870 – Louise Mack, Australian journalist, author, and poet (d. 1935) 1877 – William Morris, 1st Viscount Nuffield, English businessman and philanthropist, founded Morris Motors (d. 1963) 1884 – Nikolai Klyuev, Russian poet and author (d. 1937) 1884 – Ida Wüst, German actress and screenwriter (d. 1958) 1885 – Walter Anderson, Belarusian-German ethnologist and academic (d. 1962) 1885 – Jean Peyrière, French actor (d. 1965) 1889 – Han van Meegeren, Dutch painter and forger (d. 1947) 1895 – Alfred Neuland, Estonian weightlifter (d. 1966) 1895 – Fridolf Rhudin, Swedish actor (d. 1935) 1895 – Wolfram Freiherr von Richthofen, German field marshal (d. 1945) 1898 – Lilly Daché, French-American fashion designer (d. 1989) 1900 – Helen Hayes, American actress (d. 1993) 1901 – Alberto Giacometti, Swiss sculptor and painter (d. 1966) 1902 – K. Shivaram Karanth, Indian journalist, author, and activist (d. 1997) 1903 – Prince Charles, Count of Flanders (d. 1983) 1903 – Vernon Duke, Russian-American composer and songwriter (d. 1969) 1903 – Bei Shizhang, Chinese biologist and academic (d. 2009) 1905 – Aksella Luts, Estonian actress, screenwriter, dancer, and choreographer(d. 2005) 1906 – Paul Creston, American composer and educator (d. 1985) 1906 – R. K. Narayan, Indian author (d. 2001) 1908 – Johnny Green, American conductor and composer (d. 1989) 1908 – Mercè Rodoreda, Catalan author and poet (d. 1983) 1909 – Robert F. Boyle, American production designer and art director (d. 2010) 1910 – Julius Shulman, American photographer and environmentalist (d. 2009) 1911 – Clare Hollingworth, English journalist and author 1912 – Ram Vilas Sharma, Indian poet and critic (d. 2000) 1913 – Claude Simon, Malagasy-French author and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2005) 1914 – Tommy Fine, American baseball player and businessman (d. 2005) 1914 – Ivory Joe Hunter, American singer-songwriter and pianist (d. 1974) 1915 – Harry Edison, American trumpet player and composer (d. 1999) 1917 – Thelonious Monk, American pianist and composer (d. 1982) 1919 – Willard Estey, Canadian academic and jurist (d. 2002) 1919 – Gerry Gomez, Trinidadian cricketer, manager, and umpire (d. 1996) 1919 – Edgar Laprade, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 2014) 1922 – Merv Pregulman, American football player, businessman, and philanthropist (d. 2012) 1923 – Louis Gottlieb, American singer and bass player (d. 1996) 1923 – Nicholas Parsons, English actor and game show host 1923 – Murray Walker, English journalist and sportscaster 1924 – James Clavell, Australian-American director, producer, screenwriter, and author (d. 1994) 1924 – Ludmilla Tchérina, French actress, ballerina, and choreographer (d. 2004) 1924 – Ed Wood, American actor, director, producer, screenwriter (d. 1978) 1926 – Oscar Brown, American singer-songwriter, playwright, and actor (d. 2005) 1926 – Richard Jaeckel, American actor (d. 1997) 1927 – Dana Elcar, American actor and director (d. 2005) 1927 – Jon Locke, American actor (d. 2013) 1927 – Thomas Wilson, American-Scottish composer and educator (d. 2001) 1928 – Sheila Walsh, English author (d. 2009) 1929 – Ayten Alpman, Turkish singer (d. 2012) 1929 – Herb Levinson, American actor (d. 2012) 1929 – Bernard Mayes, English-American journalist and academic (d. 2014) 1930 – Eugenio Castellotti, Italian race car driver (d. 1957) 1930 – Yves Chauvin, French chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2015) 1930 – Harold Pinter, English actor, director, screenwriter, and playwright, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2008) 1932 – Harry Smith, English footballer 1933 – Jay Sebring, American hair stylist and businessman (d. 1969) 1935 – Khalil al-Wazir, Palestinian commander, founded Fatah (d. 1988) 1935 – André Bureau, Canadian lawyer and businessman 1936 – Judith Chalmers, English television host and actress 1936 – Gerhard Ertl, German physicist and chemist, Nobel Prize laureate 1937 – Bruce Devlin, Australian golfer and sportscaster 1937 – Peter Underwood, Australian lawyer and politician, 27th Governor of Tasmania (d. 2014) 1938 – Gloria Coates, American-German composer and painter 1938 – Oleg Gordievsky, Russian intelligence officer and author 1938 – Daidō Moriyama, Japanese photographer 1938 – Lily Tuck, American author 1939 – Joe Pitts, American captain and politician 1940 – Winston Churchill, English journalist and politician (d. 2010) 1941 – Peter Coyote, American actor, director, and screenwriter 1941 – Ken Saro-Wiwa, Nigerian author and activist (d. 1995) 1942 – Radu Vasile, Romanian historian and politician, 57th Prime Minister of Romania (d. 2013) 1943 – Frederick Barthelme, American author and screenwriter 1945 – Christopher Hill, English bishop 1946 – Charles Dance, English actor, director, and screenwriter 1946 – Giant Haystacks, English wrestler (d. 1998) 1946 – Naoto Kan, Japanese lawyer and politician, 61st Prime Minister of Japan 1946 – Peter Mahovlich, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1946 – Anne Mather, English author and screenwriter 1946 – John Prine, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1946 – Raymond Tallis, English physician, philosopher, author, and academic 1946 – Chris Tarrant, English radio and television host 1946 – Ben Vereen, American actor, singer, and dancer 1946 – Willard White, Jamaican-English actor and singer 1947 – Gary Beach, American actor and singer 1947 – Ojārs Arvīds Feldbergs, Latvian sculptor 1948 – Sue Campbell, Baroness Campbell of Loughborough, English academic and businesswoman 1948 – Séverine, French singer and actress 1949 – Warren Burt, American-Australian composer 1949 – Wang Wanxing, Chinese activist 1950 – Charlie George, English footballer 1950 – Nora Roberts, American author 1951 – Epeli Ganilau, Fijian general and politician, 16th Minister for Fijian Affairs 1952 – Dela Smith, English educator 1953 – Fiona Rae, Scottish painter 1953 – Midge Ure, Scottish singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer 1953 – Aleksander Veingold, Estonian chess player and coach 1953 – Gus Williams, American basketball player 1954 – David Lee Roth, American singer-songwriter and producer 1954 – Fernando Santos, Portuguese footballer and manager 1956 – Amanda Burton, Northern Irish actress and producer 1956 – Fiona Fullerton, Nigerian-English actress and singer 1956 – Mark Gordon, American director and producer 1956 – David Hempleman-Adams, English businessman and adventurer 1957 – Rumiko Takahashi, Japanese author and illustrator 1958 – Tanya Tucker, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1959 – Michael Cobley, English-Scottish author 1959 – Eric Fellner, English film producer 1959 – Kirsty MacColl, English singer-songwriter (d. 2000) 1959 – Bill Rammell, English academic and politician, Minister of State for the Armed Forces 1959 – Julia Sweeney, American actress, comedian, producer, and screenwriter 1959 – Bradley Whitford, American actor and producer 1959 – Arif Peçenek, Turkish football player and manager (d. 2013) 1960 – Ron Flockhart, Canadian ice hockey player 1960 – Eric Martin, American singer-songwriter 1960 – Russell Slade, English football manager 1960 – Paul Thiebaud, American art dealer (d. 2010) 1960 – Simon Townshend, English singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer 1961 – Scott Hoffman, American drummer 1961 – Henrik Jørgensen, Danish runner 1961 – Martin Kemp, English singer-songwriter and bass player 1962 – Thomas Rusch, German photographer 1963 – Jolanda de Rover, Dutch swimmer 1963 – Anita Mui, Hong Kong singer and actress (d. 2003) 1963 – Daniel Pearl, American-Israeli journalist (d. 2002) 1963 – Vegard Ulvang, Norwegian skier 1964 – Sarah Lancashire, English actress and director 1965 – Toshi, Japanese singer-songwriter and producer 1965 – Chris Penn, American actor (d. 2006) 1965 – Rebecca Pidgeon, American-English singer-songwriter and actress 1966 – Tony Adams, English footballer and manager 1966 – Bai Ling, Chinese-American model and actress 1966 – Derrick McKey, American basketball player 1967 – Michael Giacchino, American composer 1967 – Jonathan Littell, American-French author and humanitarian 1967 – Mike Malinin, American drummer and producer 1967 – Gavin Newsom, American soldier and politician, 49th Lieutenant Governor of California 1967 – Jacek Zieliński, Polish footballer and coach 1968 – Bart Brentjens, Dutch cyclist 1968 – Feridun Düzağaç, Turkish singer-songwriter 1968 – Marinos Ouzounidis, Greek footballer and manager 1969 – Francis Escudero, Filipino lawyer and politician 1969 – Brett Favre, American football player 1969 – Shawn Jamison, American basketball player and coach 1969 – Wendi McLendon-Covey, American actress 1969 – Dilsa Demirbag Sten, Swedish journalist and author 1970 – Dean Kiely, Irish footballer 1970 – Silke Kraushaar-Pielach, German sled racer 1970 – Matthew Pinsent, English rower and sportscaster 1971 – Graham Alexander, English-Scottish footballer and manager 1971 – Ian Bennett, English footballer 1971 – Evgeny Kissin, Russian pianist 1972 – Harvey Anderson, English-Sri Lankan cricketer 1972 – Jun Lana, Filipino director, producer, playwright, and screenwriter 1972 – Dean Roland, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1972 – Alexei Zhitnik, Ukrainian-Russian ice hockey player 1973 – Mario Lopez, American actor, television personality, and producer 1973 – Scott Morriss, English bass player and songwriter 1973 – Zach Thornton, American soccer player and coach 1974 – Asi Cohen, Israeli actor and screenwriter 1974 – Julio Ricardo Cruz, Argentinian footballer 1974 – Dale Earnhardt, Jr., American race car driver and actor 1974 – Lucy Powell, English politician 1974 – Chris Pronger, Canadian ice hockey player 1975 – Ihsahn, Norwegian singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer 1975 – Ramón Morales, Mexican footballer and manager 1975 – Plácido Polanco, Dominican-American baseball player 1976 – Bob Burnquist, Brazilian-American skateboarder 1976 – Pat Burrell, American baseball player 1976 – Shane Doan, Canadian ice hockey player 1978 – Scott Dobie, English footballer 1978 – Jodi Lyn O'Keefe, American model and actress 1979 – Kangta, South Korean singer-songwriter, producer, and actor 1979 – Mýa, American singer-songwriter, producer, dancer, and actress 1979 – Nicolás Massú, Chilean tennis player 1979 – Joel Przybilla, American basketball player 1979 – Hitomi Satō, Japanese actress 1980 – Blaž Emeršič, Slovenian ice hockey player 1980 – Casey FitzSimmons, American football player 1980 – Elvis Hammond, Ghanaian footballer 1980 – Tim Maurer, American singer-songwriter 1981 – Una Foden, Irish singer-songwriter and dancer 1981 – Gavin Shuker, English lawyer and politician 1982 – Yasser Al-Qahtani, Saudi Arabian footballer 1982 – Amon Buchanan, Australian footballer 1982 – Hideki Mutoh, Japanese race car driver 1983 – Vusimuzi Sibanda, Zimbabwean cricketer 1983 – Nikos Spyropoulos, Greek footballer 1983 – Tolga Zengin, Turkish footballer 1984 – Stephanie Cheng, Hong Kong singer 1984 – Lzzy Hale, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1984 – Chiaki Kuriyama, Japanese actress and singer 1984 – Paul Posluszny, American football player 1984 – Troy Tulowitzki, American baseball player 1985 – Dominique Cornu, Belgian cyclist 1985 – Bronson Harrison, New Zealand rugby player 1985 – Marina and the Diamonds, Welsh singer-songwriter and pianist 1985 – Sandra Záhlavová, Czech tennis player 1986 – Ezequiel Garay, Argentinian footballer 1986 – Nathan Jawai, Australian basketball player 1986 – Andrew McCutchen, American baseball player 1986 – Ellen Andrea Wang, Norwegian bassist and composer 1987 – Rodjun Cruz, Filipino actor and dancer 1987 – Ryan Mathews, American football player 1987 – Colin Slade, New Zealand rugby player 1987 – Junior Madozein, Central African basketball player 1988 – Luis Cardozo, Paraguayan footballer 1988 – Shaun Fensom, Australian rugby player 1988 – Brown Ideye, Nigerian footballer 1988 – Toby Smith, Australian-New Zealand rugby player 1989 – Emer Kenny, English actress and screenwriter 1989 – Aimee Teegarden, American actress and producer 1990 – Geno Smith, American football player 1991 – Michael Carter-Williams, American basketball player 1991 – Gabriella Cilmi, Australian singer-songwriter and producer 1991 – Lali Espósito, Argentinian actress and singer 1991 – Manuel Giandonato, Italian footballer 1991 – Mariana Pajón, Colombian cyclist 1991 – Xherdan Shaqiri, Swiss footballer 1993 – Jayden Stockley, English footballer 1994 – Tereza Smitková, Czech tennis player Deaths 19 – Germanicus, Roman general (b. 15 BC) 644 – Paulinus of York, English bishop and missionary 680 – Husayn ibn Ali, Islamic religious leader (b. 626) 827 – Pope Valentine (b. 800) 1359 – Hugh IV of Cyprus (b. 1295) 1659 – Abel Tasman, Dutch merchant and explorer (b. 1603) 1691 – Isaac de Benserade, French author and poet (b. 1613) 1708 – David Gregory, Scottish mathematician and astronomer (b. 1659) 1714 – Pierre Le Pesant, sieur de Boisguilbert, French economist and academic (b. 1646) 1720 – Antoine Coysevox, French sculptor (b. 1640) 1723 – William Cowper, 1st Earl Cowper, English lawyer and politician, Lord High Chancellor of Great Britain (b. 1665) 1725 – Philippe de Rigaud Vaudreuil, French politician, Governor of New France (b. 1643) 1747 – John Potter, English archbishop and academic (b. 1674) 1759 – Granville Elliott, English general (b. 1713) 1765 – Lionel Sackville, 1st Duke of Dorset, English politician, Lord Lieutenant of Ireland (b. 1688) 1795 – Francesco Antonio Zaccaria, Italian historian and theologian (b. 1714) 1800 – Gabriel Prosser, American rebel leader (b. 1776) 1806 – Prince Louis Ferdinand of Prussia (b. 1772) 1827 – Ugo Foscolo, Italian author and poet (b. 1778) 1837 – Charles Fourier, French philosopher and academic (b. 1772) 1857 – George Washington Parke Custis, American author and playwright (b. 1781) 1872 – William H. Seward, American lawyer and politician, 24th United States Secretary of State (b. 1801) 1875 – Aleksey Konstantinovich Tolstoy, Russian author, poet, and playwright (b. 1817) 1876 – Charles Joseph Sainte-Claire Deville, French geologist and meteorologist (b. 1814) 1893 – Lip Pike, American baseball player and manager (b. 1845) 1901 – Lorenzo Snow, American religious leader, 5th President of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (b. 1814) 1911 – Jack Daniel, American businessman, founded Jack Daniel's (b. 1849) 1913 – Adolphus Busch, German-American brewer and businessman, co-founded Anheuser-Busch (b. 1839) 1913 – Katsura Tarō, Japanese general and politician, 6th Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1848) 1914 – Carol I of Romania (b. 1839) 1922 – Andreas Karkavitsas, Greek physician and author (b. 1866) 1927 – August Kitzberg, Estonian author and playwright (b. 1855) 1927 – Gustave Whitehead, German-American pilot and engineer (b. 1874) 1930 – Adolf Engler, German botanist and academic (b. 1844) 1935 – Gustave Loiseau, French painter (b. 1865) 1940 – Berton Churchill, Canadian-American actor and singer (b. 1876) 1948 – Ted Horn, American race car driver (b. 1910) 1949 – Chikuhei Nakajima, Japanese engineer, businessman, and politician, founded Nakajima Aircraft Company (b. 1884) 1953 – Erima Harvey Northcroft, New Zealand general, lawyer, and judge (b. 1884) 1957 – Karl Genzken, German physician (b. 1885) 1962 – Stancho Belkovski, Bulgarian-Polish architect (b. 1891) 1963 – Roy Cazaly, Australian footballer and coach (b. 1893) 1963 – Édith Piaf, French singer-songwriter and actress (b. 1915) 1964 – Eddie Cantor, American singer-songwriter, dancer, and actor (b. 1892) 1964 – Heinrich Neuhaus, Ukrainian-Russian pianist and educator (b. 1888) 1964 – Guru Dutt, Indian actor, director, and producer (b. 1925) 1966 – Charlotte Cooper, English-Scottish tennis player (b. 1870) 1970 – Édouard Daladier, French captain and politician, 105th Prime Minister of France (b. 1884) 1971 – John Cawte Beaglehole, New Zealand historian and scholar (b. 1901) 1973 – Ludwig von Mises, Ukrainian-American economist and sociologist (b. 1881) 1974 – Werner Heyking, Danish actor (b. 1913) 1976 – Silvana Armenulić, Bosnian singer and actress (b. 1939) 1976 – Mirsada Mirjana Bajraktarević, Bosnian singer-songwriter (b. 1951) 1977 – Angelo Muscat, Maltese-English actor (b. 1930) 1978 – Ralph Marterie, Italian-American trumpet player and bandleader (b. 1914) 1978 – Ralph Metcalfe, American sprinter and politician (b. 1910) 1979 – Christopher Evans, English psychologist, computer scientist, and author (b. 1931) 1979 – Paul Paray, French organist, composer, and conductor (b. 1886) 1982 – Jean Effel, French painter and journalist (b. 1908) 1983 – Ralph Richardson, English actor (b. 1902) 1985 – Yul Brynner, Russian actor (b. 1920) 1985 – Orson Welles, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1915) 1986 – Gleb Wataghin, Ukrainian-Italian physicist and academic (b. 1899) 1987 – Behice Boran, Turkish Marxist politician, author and sociologist (b. 1910) 1990 – Tom Murton, American penologist and activist (b. 1928) 1990 – Nikolaos Pavlopoulos, Greek sculptor and academic (b. 1909) 1991 – Nickolaus Hirschl, Austrian wrestler, discus thrower, and shot putter (b. 1906) 1998 – Clark Clifford, American captain, lawyer, and politician 9th United States Secretary of Defense (b. 1906) 1998 – Marvin Gay, Sr., American minister (b. 1914) 1998 – Tommy Quaid, Irish hurler and manager (b. 1957) 2000 – Sirimavo Bandaranaike, Sri Lankan lawyer and politician, 6th Prime Minister of Sri Lanka (b. 1916) 2001 – Eddie Futch, American boxer and trainer (b. 1911) 2001 – Vasily Mishin, Russian engineer (b. 1917) 2003 – Eila Hiltunen, Finnish sculptor (b. 1922) 2003 – Eugene Istomin, American pianist (b. 1925) 2004 – Ken Caminiti, American baseball player (b. 1963) 2004 – Christopher Reeve, American actor, producer, and activist (b. 1952) 2004 – Arthur H. Robinson, American geographer and cartographer (b. 1915) 2004 – Maurice Shadbolt, New Zealand author and playwright (b. 1932) 2005 – Wayne C. Booth, American educator and critic (b. 1921) 2005 – Milton Obote, Ugandan politician, 2nd President of Uganda (b. 1925) 2006 – Michael John Rogers, English ornithologist and academic (b. 1932) 2006 – Ian Scott, Canadian lawyer and politician (b. 1934) 2007 – Mehmed Uzun, Turkish author (b. 1953) 2008 – Alton Ellis, Jamaican singer-songwriter (b. 1938) 2008 – Kazuyoshi Miura, Japanese businessman (b. 1947) 2009 – Stephen Gately, Irish singer-songwriter, dancer, and actor (b. 1976) 2010 – Solomon Burke, American singer-songwriter and preacher (b. 1940) 2010 – Joan Sutherland, Australian-Swiss soprano and actress (b. 1926) 2011 – Jagjit Singh, Indian singer-songwriter (b. 1941) 2012 – Sam Gibbons, American captain and politician (b. 1920) 2012 – Alex Karras, American football player, wrestler, and actor (b. 1935) 2012 – Piotr Lenartowicz, Polish philosopher and educator (b. 1934) 2012 – Basil L. Plumley, American sergeant (b. 1920) 2012 – Mark Poster, American philosopher and educator (b. 1941) 2012 – Amanda Todd, Canadian suicide victim (b. 1996) 2012 – Kyaw Zaw, Burmese commander and politician (b. 1919) 2013 – Scott Carpenter, American commander, pilot, and astronaut (b. 1925) 2013 – Jay Conrad Levinson, American author and educator (b. 1933) 2013 – Sohei Miyashita, Japanese politician, Japanese Minister of Defense (b. 1927) 2013 – Cal Smith, American singer and guitarist (b. 1932) 2014 – Olav Dale, Norwegian saxophonist and composer (b. 1958) 2014 – Damiana Eugenio, Filipino author and academic (b. 1921) 2014 – Valeri Karpov, Russian ice hockey player (b. 1971) 2014 – Lari Ketner, American football and basketball player (b. 1977) 2014 – Pavel Landovský, Czech actor, director, and playwright (b. 1936) 2014 – Ed Nimmervoll, Austrian-Australian journalist, historian, and author (b. 1947) 2015 – Diepreye Alamieyeseigha, Nigerian politician, Governor of Bayelsa State (b. 1952) 2015 – Hilla Becher, German photographer and educator (b. 1934) 2015 – Richard F. Heck, American chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1931) 2015 – Steve Mackay, American saxophonist and composer (b. 1949) 2015 – Sybil Stockdale, American activist, co-founded the National League of Families (b. 1924) 2015 – Robbin Thompson, American singer-songwriter (b. 1949) Holidays and observances Arbor Day (Poland) Capital Liberation Day (Vietnam) Christian feast day: Cerbonius Daniel Comboni Paulinus of York (in England) Tanca Vida Dutton Scudder (Episcopal Church) Viktor of Xanten October 10 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Double Ten Day (The National Day of Taiwan), celebrates outbreak of the Wuchang Uprising in 1911 that led to founding of the Republic of China in 1912 Fiji Day, celebrates the independence of Fiji from United Kingdom in 1970 Finnish Literature Day (Finland) Independence Day, commemorates the proclamation of Cuba's independence from Spain and the beginning of the Ten Years' War in 1868. Party Foundation Day (North Korea) World Mental Health Day (International) World Homeless Day1 References 1.Jump up ^ http://www.worldhomelessday.org/ External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to October 10. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada